Home and small-office in-building computer networks, which allow the sharing of a single network connection among computers in multiple rooms, have gained popularity in recent years, with the advent of wireless computer networking technology. Wi-Fi refers to wireless computer networking technology used to link computers for tasks such as sharing high-speed Internet connections, in accordance with the 802.11 series of specifications promulgated by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc. (IEEE) (referred to as “IEEE 802.11x Specifications”). In a typical Wi-Fi network, a high-speed Internet connection from a device, such as a cable modem or digital subscriber line, is connected to a wireless access point, which broadcasts and receives a wireless data signal to and from wireless transceivers located in other areas of the building.
One problem encountered by wireless home networks in general, and Wi-Fi networks in particular, is obstruction of, and interference with, the wireless data signal—physical structures, such as concrete block walls, or metal-covered wall insulation, and electromagnetic devices, such as cordless phones, microwave ovens and baby monitors, can cause the wireless data signal to fade. Because IEEE 802.11x Specifications require communication bit rates to decrease in response to reduced signal conditions, wireless connections frequently become slow or intermittent.
Several methods have been adopted for improving wireless connections in Wi-Fi networks. One simple, but often impractical, technique involves moving the wireless access point to an open area, away from physical structures or other wireless devices, with an unobstructed view through a door or window to other networked devices.
Another technique involves increasing the strength of the wireless data signal at the wireless access point, using commercially available signal boosters. Signal boosters, however, often only have partial or limited success in improving wireless connections, depending on the location of the wireless access point, and the location and type of signal obstruction or interference, and may cause interference with other electromagnetic devices.
Powerline networking uses a building's electrical wiring to distribute a high-speed Internet connection around the building. Special adapters connected to laptop or desktop computers may be plugged into electrical outlets, and the electrical wiring can be used, in conjunction with a wireless network, to fill in coverage gaps where wireless signals are weak. A Powerline network, however, does not allow as much mobility as a fully wireless network.
In other wireless applications, such as cellular communications, service coverage has been extended in difficult-to-reach areas, such as tunnels or large buildings, by installing radiating cables, often referred to as leaky coax cables, coupled with passive antennas, in such areas. Installation of leaky coax cables in homes or small businesses, however, is often prohibitively complicated and expensive—minimally requiring antenna mountings, radiating cables and cable support hangers, along with the technical expertise to design, install and optimize the leaky coax cable system.
There is, therefore, a need for a simple, low-cost device and method for communicating, in a building, a wireless data signal between wireless transceivers, which effectively extends the range of the wireless data signal in the presence of physical or electromagnetic obstacles or interference, and which allows users to take advantage of the full mobility of a wireless network. There is also a need for a method for arranging such an apparatus, which does not require extensive design or technical expertise.